Come What May
by Tynuccia
Summary: Arystar Krory would have never thought he’d thanked his Grandfather for something…


**T**itle: Come What May

**P**airing: Krory x Miranda

**R**ating: K

**W**arning: I don't own -Man. And the song's not mine, as well.

**S**ummary: Arystar Krory would have never thought he'd thanked his Grandfather for something…

______________________________________________________________________________

"Life's really boring now that war's ended" Allen Walker sighed as he came closer to his fork. He ate Jerry's wonderful cake and closed his eyes. "I want to kick some ass!"

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee Lee scolded him. "You're fights addicted, this is no good!"

The boy giggled and touched her arm lightly. "And you look like an old lady. It doesn't suit you, you know."

She blushed and crossed her arms on the chest. "Y-you should look for an hobby! Lavi is already studying hard to become Bookman and Krory's trying to write a song."

Allen blinked. "A song?"

"A song" she repeated, smiling softly. "And I'm sure he's gonna dedicate it to a certain German woman we both know well."

The white haired boy laughed: it was so obvious they loved eachother! Even a not-keen-in-love-affairs like him got it.

"This is sweet, isn't it?"

Lenalee grinned. "You're right. And I gave him the right _hints_…"

Allen sighed: she was scary when she tried to be Cupid's assistant on Earth, just like when he cheated at poker.

He wondered if they were meant to stay together…

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda Lotto walked in Arystar Krory's bedroom, her body shivering.

Everytime looked like the first one. She always stared at the long bed- he was the tallest Exorcist in the Order-, at his tidy table and, of course, at the sofa under the window where they used to spend a lot of time chatting.

She blinked as she noticed how badly she wanted to steal his pillow just to feel his scent at night.

"Miranda! I'm so happy you came!" he said as he hugged her softly. It was an habit of theirs which made the both of them feel butterflies in the stomach.

"And I'm so happy you called me, even if you didn't tell me the reason why you need me" she replied, her arms around his neck. It was painful to hug such a big man, but she didn't care.

Krory stepped back and took some sheets from his table.

"My Grandfather used to give me piano lessons" he said, staring at the floor. "There were not just flowers in his life."

Miranda smiled at him. "This is interesting. I've always thought that the best instrument's the piano. It's got such a nice sound… it makes me feel good."

Krory nodded and he sat down on the sofa, his eyes closed. Those were the only moments he used to enjoy when his old man was still alive. He could remember his shaking fingers on the keys and his encouraging words: _it would help you, someday. Keep on playing, Arystar._

Some tears started rolling on his cheeks.

"Aww, Krory!" Miranda gulped and ran to him. She held his hand and kissed it softly. "Do you miss him?"

He hugged her and let his sadness come out. He felt he could have always counted on his beloved friend.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to wet your pretty shirt" he sniffled as he smiled.

Miranda giggled and gave him her handkerchief. "It doesn't matter, really. I'm here for you, Krory."

"Thank you."

"And now… would you like to tell me why you called me?"

Krory laughed as he had forgotten it since he was too concentrated on his own thoughts and feelings. He showed her the sheets he was still holding. They had notes on them.

"I'm getting pretty bored now that we've finished working as Exorcists and I've found this hobby…"

"Writing music?" she asked, amazed. "It is so romantic."

Krory blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Do you think so?"

"Ja! And I'd pay to be able to do something like that."

"Okay, here's your opportunity, then" he closed his eyes. He hoped she would have accepted. "You know… I've written the base, but I'm not good enough at words. I need some lyrics and someone who could sing the song. Lenalee told me you've got an excellent voice…"

Miranda gulped. "I d-don't think I could…"

"Come on! I know you like poetry and I'm sure you'd be helpful" Krory said. "Please, I'm begging you."

She looked down and blushed. Well, he was right. She had read lots of books, was quite good at writing things- she had written so many love letters to him he had no idea- and she could sing.

"A-and… we'll spend some lovely time together" he added, his voice trembling.

Miranda smiled and nodded. "I don't know what could come out, but I'm helping you."

Krory giggled and kissed her on the cheek. Her skin was soft and silky, one of the best feelings ever. He quickly thanked her and he stood up.

"There's a piano in the Scientific Department wing. Let's go" he extended a hand to help her. "I wanna finish this thing as soon as possible."

________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda was sitting at a table next to the window, Krory at the piano.

She was holding a pen in her hands, he was playing his music. It was such a nice melody, sweet and romantic.

"It's beautiful" she whispered, her eyes closed and a big smile on her face. "I didn't know you could have been so artistic."

Krory laughed and stopped touching the keys. "I'm not one of those rude men who just think of women as sexual tools."

Miranda blushed: they had never, **NEVER** talked about the passionate side of a relationship. It was like they weren't a man and a woman, even if the heartthrub was strong every single time.

"I… know. Krory's kind and I'm sure he would be able to make a lady really happy" she said.

"M-Miranda… er… thanks" he smiled. "This is not the first time you tell me something cute, but this time feels kinda different."

Miranda laughed. "I guess it is because I'm inspired by your music."

"Are you getting anywhere with the lyrics?" he asked, playing some random notes. He looked at the keys since he would have not be able to remove his eyes from her wonderful figure, shaped just by the candles' light. She was so beautiful that he couldn't believe she was not a Goddess.

"I've written the first verse, actually" Miranda answered. She stood up and walked up to him. She stopped behind him and gently handed him a piece of paper. "Sing it!"

Krory blinked. "What are you talking about? I can't."

She sat next to him on the stool and played the first note with her tiny finger. The sound echoed softly in the room.

"I thought it would have been a nice idea to make a duet. And you should be the one singing these words."

Krory laughed. "You don't even know whether I have a nice voice or not."

Miranda closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Someone who can make such a beautiful music must be a good singer."

He felt his cheeks become red like Lavi's hair. She was the sweetest thing he had ever met.

Not just beautiful and kind, but she was also clever and poetic.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it."

"Danke" she smiled and looked at him. He was so close she could have told how many eyelashes he had. Krory was actually the most handsome man on Earth.

"_Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before_" he sang. His voice was melodious and deep. "_Want to vanish inside your kiss… everyday I'm loving you more and more._"

He turned to face her, but she made the gesture to go on. It was too beautiful to be heard that it was a pity to stop.

"_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you till the end of time._"

Miranda clapped her hands and she giggled. She had done quite a nice job, there were no doubts.

"Do you like it? I mean… if you're not satisfied I can change the words. Maybe it is too mawkish…"

Krory shook his head and he smiled. "I've never read something so beautiful. It's like we made the whole thing altogether."

"Thank you" she whispered. "I just listened to the music and I put down in words what I was feeling."

"W-were you thinking of someone?" he asked as he came closer. Their breaths mixed up and their noses were touching.

Miranda gulped and stood up as she grabbed the paper. "I'm w-w-w-writing the chorus now!! C-c-can you p-p-play???"

Krory laughed and touched the keys once more. "_Come what may, come what may… I will love you until my dying day._"

She blinked. "What was that?"

"The chorus" he simply answered. "It is a nice rhyme, don't you agree?"

Miranda nodded. It was perfect and yet romantic. He was such a poet, eh?

"Lovely, I guess it could be the song's title."

"It's a bit long" he laughed.

She did the same. "Oh, you silly! I didn't mean the whole chorus! Just _Come what may_."

Krory nodded, his hand under his chin. "I like it."

The German woman grinned and sat at the table, staring with empty eyes at the paper.

She could hear music coming from his piano and she quickly touched her lips.

Those lips were made to sing with him, to talk to him and, God knew how much she wanted it, to _kiss_ him.

She had been such a fool… she stood up like if she would have never loved to have his tongue in her mouth.

However, if he had came **so** closer there was a reason. He had asked her such a personal thing and there was a reason also for that.

Miranda giggled and wrote down some words, thanking her mother for have pushed her so hard reading books and thanking her father for have sent her singing in the church on Sunday.

If they had been alive, then, they would have definetely been proud of their little, lovely daughter.

On the other side of the room, Krory kept on playing, but he wasn't paying too much attention on what he was doing.

He thought she had such a perfect scent and wished he grabbed her wrist instead of letting her go.

He should have kissed her on the spur of the moment and let her know his hidden feelings. Even if the whole Black Order knew.

He hoped she was thinking of him as she wrote those wonderful lyrics, but he kinda felt sorry.

The chorus wasn't something he invented in that moment; he could still remember his beloved mother whispering him those words.

She was beautiful and smelled good. She had those big black eyes- like his- and long, dark hair.

One day she fainted as she was riding a horse and the doctors told him, his father and his Grandfather that she was going to die because of an illness. Cancer, they had said.

Arystar Krory II died some months after his wife and their son grew up with an old, crazy man.

He loved his mommy, she was the greatest woman he had ever met in his life. Until Miranda came to fix Anita-sama's ship with her Time Record.

Since then if she could have healed his body's wounds at the moment she would have eventually made his heart bleed. But, of course, this was not on purpose.

It was like she was the sweetie his mother used to be and had the right potential to turn him on just like his Eliade.

"Krory?" her voice called out. "I'm done, what are you thinking of?"

"Ah, s-sorry" he smiled in embarassment. "Okay, let me hear you singing then."

Miranda blushed, but she nodded. "Let's start after the chorus."

The music began and she looked at the paper she was holding carefully. "_Suddenly the world seems a perfect place. Suddenly it all moves with suh a perfect grace._"

She stopped and she looked at him. "N-now you should sing with me."

"Has your solo already finished? You're good!"

"Don't complain and trust me."

He nodded and stood up. He didn't care for the music anymore, he just put the paper on the piano's surface and held Miranda's hands.

"_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you._"

Miranda looked up and got lost in his eyes. She smiled at him in a lovely way.

"_And there's no mountain high, no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide. But I love you till the end of time._"

Krory bent down and he kissed her neck softly. "Come what may."

She closed her eyes and moaned. "I will love you until my dying day."

He caressed her face and looked at her. "May I kiss you, miss Lotto?"

She laughed and nodded. "I'm wondering why you've not done it yet, Krory-san."

The man smiled and placed a kiss on her lips, then let the tongue swipe her mouth. It was something absolutely passionate, though still sweet and kind of him.

When they broke apart, Miranda stepped back and nearly tripped in her own foot since she was still too moved, but Krory helped her standing up. He smiled just like only the Charming Prince would.

"I'll catch you whenever you fall."

Miranda giggled out of joy and kissed him again. She hoped he could stay by her side forever.

_Fin._

AN: OMG I think I've never written something so fluffy O__O However, I'm happy to put these together every single time XD. I love the song and I hope I didn't mess up anything.

And, guess what? Yes, reviews are welcome XDD. Tynuccia.


End file.
